Here They Come: The Next Weasley Generation
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is a series depicting the births of the Weasley grandchildren, including the surrogate eldest, Teddy Lupin. 13 grandkids in all - oi vey! Total Weasleys 26, minus Fred.
1. Teddy Lupin: April 23rd, 1998

**Teddy Lupin: April 23rd, 1998**

The start of the next generation of Weasleys actually did not begin with a Weasley. It began with a Lupin. On the date above, Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin was at home, her wand at the ready. Times were hard. The fate of the wizarding world would be decided in a matter of weeks, and Voldemort's grip on the land was tightening. Remus would be home soon, from doing spying missions for the Order. Tonks worried about her husband and felt she had every right to, since her father had been murdered by Voldemort's followers months ago. She looked down at her pregnant stomach. At least, there was one shining hope in these dark days…

Just then, a wave of pain hit her, and she screamed. She doubled over the kitchen table, and it was a miracle the contractions did not force her to lose her grip on her wand. She sent a Patronus charm, summoning Remus to come back immediately. Meanwhile, all she could do was hold on to the table; trying to move anywhere was preposterous, as over-exerting herself could only make the baby come that much faster. And she wanted Remus to be here for the birth of his son.

Thankfully, Remus came in a very timely manner. He quickly deduced that trying to call a Healer would be too dangerous in these trying times. Maybe that was a little paranoid of him, but even in labor, Tonks did not have the fight to argue. She let Remus carry her upstairs and to their bed, presuming that if a Healer was out of the question, he would help deliver the baby himself. Which, on the whole, was very sweet.

Remus instructed her to push, and Tonks did so. She screamed as she did. She screamed and screamed until a wail mixed in with her cries.

"It's a boy," she heard Remus breath through the haze. The next second, she felt a bundle being pressed into her arms, and she looked down into the face of her blue-haired, Metamorphagus son. She had decided on his name ever since her father had died. Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy, for short. The Lupin name had been passed to a new generation. Little did Tonks know it, but her death weeks later in the Battle of Hogwarts would mean her son would begin the generation of the family who would come to adopt him and love him as one of their own: the Weasleys.


	2. Victoire Weasley: May 2nd, 2000

**Victoire Weasley: May 2nd, 2000**

Hogwarts was crowded on that day, and it seemed apparent that it would be that way annually for years to come. For the Weasleys in particular, it would be a very busy, hectic day for the rest of their lives, for several reasons: Fred Weasley had died in the Battle and they would come to be related to the hero of the battle, Harry Potter, by marriage.

On this second anniversary, things were already more complicated, and before the day was out, would get a lot worse. Fleur Weasley, the wife of the eldest son, Bill, was due with their first child any day now.

As the big family was eating in the Great Hall, Fleur suddenly bent over, her hand on her stomach. "I feel strange…" she murmured. Bill's eyes widened.

"Her water broke!"

Harry sprang into action. There was thankfully an ambulance outside, for the memorial service just in case anyone got heat stroke and passed out. As Bill supported his in-labor wife, Harry herded the rest of the family outside and to the ambulance. He flashed his badge at the driver.

"Auror Department! I am commandeering this vehicle! It's an emergency! Now move!" Everyone piled in. Harry hot-wired the electrical cables. Sometimes being a bystander to Dudley and his gang's crimes had paid off. A quick levitation spell on the part of Ron, and they were off!

Once they got to St. Mungo's, Harry again need only flash his badge to get Healers to come running. Fleur was wheeled away on a stretcher, with only Bill allowed to follow. The rest waited in the waiting area. After hours, Bill came running back.

"She's here!"

The rest of the family stampeded to Fleur's room. They found her with a pink bundle in her arms, a worn smile on her face.

"Say hello to Victoire!" she beamed with pride.

"Victoire?" asked Ron. "What kind of a name is that?", which earned him a swat from his wife.

"It's French for victory. Honestly, Ronald!" scolded Hermione.

"Eet ees because she was born on a day of victory," Fleur explained. Harry nodded. He could appreciate what she meant, and thought that naming the first Weasley grandchild as such was brilliant. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were crying.

"Bloody hell! I'm a grandpa! When did I get so old?" Mr. Weasley wondered. His family, who had always thought the swearing was Ron's job, looked at him with both bewilderment and amusement.


	3. Dominique Weasley: July 4th, 2003

**Dominique Weasley: July 4th, 2003**

The birth of Bill and Fleur's second child would be a lot smoother, now that they had experience. Victoire was already 3 years old. It was high time she had a sister, if not a cousin just yet, since many of the Weasley children were still getting married or a while from having kids of their own. Over the past 9 months, the little girl had been impatient, always staring at her mother's growing belly.

"Maman? When will my petit souer arrive?" she asked for possibly the millionth time. Fleur smiled down at her.

"Soon. Very soon." As if on cue, a wave of contractions hit. Fleur doubled over and dropped the knife she was holding to slice watermelons. Thankfully, it did not injure anyone. Her scream of pain sent Bill running. One look at his wife and now terrified daughter and he did not have to say anything. He knew. Scooping Fleur up and ordering Victoire to follow, he sent a Patronus alerting the rest of the family. By the time the trio had arrived at St. Mungo's, most of the rest of the family had assembled. Even 5-year-old Teddy was there, having been brought along by his godfather Harry from a babysitting play date.

"Percy and Audrey couldn't come," Hermione told Bill. "Minister of Magic business, you know." Bill barely acknowledged the information with a nod as he carried Fleur past everyone and inside. There were bigger things to attend to.

Bill was directed to a room. He placed Fleur on the bed, gave her hand a squeeze and instructed her to push. Then, he left to go check on Victoire. He found the rest of the family in the waiting area, just as they had been for Victoire's birth three years before.

"For Godric's sake, Bill, go and be with Fleur! I've got her and Teddy fine." Harry assured him, watching as the grandchildren colored in Muggle coloring books with a smile.

Bill went back to Fleur. He held her hand, tolerating her screams in his ear as she pushed with all she had. Finally, a head and soon other body parts emerged. With one last push, Fleur flopped back onto the bed, and cries pierced the haze.

"We've got ourselves a girl!" the Healer crowed. Bill was surprised, though Fleur gave a knowing smile. She had kept the gender of the baby from him as a surprise. Bill, for his part, was thrilled, even if secretly a little disappointed. He had been hoping for a boy.

The rest of the family soon gathered, and fawned over the second official Weasley grandchild: Dominique Weasley.


	4. James Potter II: March 17th, 2004

**James Potter II: March 17th, 2004**

That St. Patrick's Day morning, Ginny Potter was at bathroom sink, applying make-up. She didn't mind that her husband Harry, brother Ron, and sister-in-law Hermione were waiting downstairs for lunch. She had not had time earlier. Besides, with her prominent stomach, she had to take it slow. It was amazing she was standing up at all this late in her pregnancy…

Just then, her water broke. The contractions that followed made her drop her mascara.

"HARRY!" Stomping feet could be heard as Harry and Ron and Hermione swarmed into the bathroom. "St. Mungo's. Now!"

"Right then," Harry said, looking a little shaky and flustered. "Ron, there's a medical bag in the closet at the end of the hall. I'll send the Patronus out. Hermione, help Ginny to the Floo!" Hermione carefully guided Ginny downstairs to the fireplace. In a few moments, they heard running feet approach the top landing from both directions.

"Hermione, get the Floo Powder read-Oof!" Harry cried as he collided with Ron. Both men fell down the stairs as the women watched in horror. It was a hard THUD when they hit the bottom landing.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore. "I think I broke something! My leg!"

"Me too," Harry groaned. "I think I busted my arm."

Hermione looked a little panicked. "This cannot be happening to us!" she cried. She helped the boys up and then led them all through the Floo Network to St. Mungo's. It was quite a sight for the receptionist at the front desk to see: the wife of Harry Potter in labor, two of the Golden Trio with broken bones, and the third member who clearly was in no mood for dilly-dally.

"3 stretchers for my brother and sister-in-law and husband, please!" Hermione ordered. The receptionist frantically called up the request, and soon, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all being wheeled away to separate rooms. Hermione followed Ginny to her room. If Harry were going to be in abstentia due to a broken arm, she would have to fill in. She had never been in labor herself (she and Ron were still trying to get pregnant, without success), but she had read about it.

"Alright, Gin," she told her best friend. "Start pushing!" Ginny obeyed, screaming as more contractions hit her. After an agonizing hour, the baby finally emerged. A boy! At last, a grandson for Arthur and Molly!

The Healer passed the blue bundle to Ginny, who rocked him for a few minutes before passing him to Hermione, his godmother. A few minutes later, the door opened and a horde of people crowded into the room. The rest of the family had arrived.

"Oh, man! We missed the delivery?" Charlie groaned.

Hermione bit her lip. "That's not all you missed."

"Why? Where's Harry? And Ron?" asked Molly. The door suddenly banged open to reveal a surly-looking Harry and Ron in slings. Everyone stared. Molly made a noise indicating she was looking for something to say.

"Don't. Ask," Ron said shortly, giving his mum a pointed look. Harry awkwardly held his newborn son with his newly bandaged arm as everyone else watched. He was so captivated by his son - just named James - that he did not notice the rest of the Weasleys, smiling in amusement.


	5. Molly Weasley II: April 30th, 2004

**Molly Weasley II: April 30th, 2004**

The birth of James II would herald in a small line of Weasleys being born with II suffixes attached to their names. But, it was to be the birth of the first child for Percy and Audrey that would rival James' birth as the most memorable.

Audrey Weasley had been ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant. It gave the wizarding world that she presided over as the Minister of Magic some joy, as she worked to rebuild from Voldemort's reign of terror. As she sat at her desk in her office, she rubbed her pregnant stomach with a smile. She would be due any day now. She just hoped that she had planned well enough when the time came, for how the wizarding world would respond.

It would seem that she would soon find out. Suddenly, Audrey felt something wet cascading down her front. Her water had broken! Next second, pain beyond anything she had ever experienced knocked her out of chair and onto the floor. "Arrgh!"

A secret door opened in the wall, and an Auror Task Force agent leapt out, wand at the ready.

"Mrs. Minister! Is - bloody hell! Code Red! The Minister is in labor! Code Red! Get Mr. Weasley now!" the agent bellowed into his walkie-talkie. In the meantime, the agent very adeptly picked his commander-in-chief up in his arms and began to hustle her into the secret passageway, which would lead to a prepared SUV. As they staggered along, another passage intersected, which brought Percy Weasley, Audrey's husband.

"I've got her, Brian! Thanks!" Percy said, as his wife was transferred into his arms. Brian hustled the expecting first couple out a back entrance of the executive mansion and into a waiting SUV. No sooner had the bullet and spell-proof doors slammed shut did the car speed away.

As the SUV bypassed all other traffic, Percy sent a Patronus to the rest of the family. By now, the others knew the drill. When the car pulled up to St. Mungo's, however, no one else had arrived. But the media had, word of the hurried departure leaking suspicions. Flashing cameras from the paparazzi nearly blinded Audrey as she was whisked inside…and caused another wave of contractions. All Percy and the ATF agents could do was watch as the leader of the wizarding world was wheeled away on a stretcher. A few minutes later, Percy sensed more camera flashes and commotion outside, followed by shouting.

"We will answer questions, after we have seen our son! Now back off if you know what's good for you!" Percy heard his mother shriek. He had to smile. Next minute, the rest of the Weasleys were at his side.

"Perce? What are you standing here like a tree for? You should be with Audrey!" George reminded him.

"But…" Percy said. "I don't think I'm allowed…" He looked to the ATF agents, who waved him away.

"Of course you're allowed, Mr. Deputy Minister! Go!"

Wondering why they had not said he could in the first place, Percy ran down the hall until he found the room holding his wife. He knelt by her side and held her hand. Audrey smiled in relief.

"Percy. I was worried."

"Ssh. I'm here, love. Just a little confusion with who was allowed back here is all." The Healer rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright, Mrs. Minister, get ready to push…"

"Wait," Audrey panted and she turned to her husband. "From now until this is over, and in case anything happens to me, the power of the Ministry goes to my Deputy Minister, Dennis Creevey." Percy nodded.

"I'll tell the agents. Right now, focus on bringing our child into the world."

On the count of three, Audrey began to push. It was the greatest exertion she had ever endured. She screamed in pain as more contractions hit. Over the din, she could hear Percy's words of encouragement.

"You're getting their love. Oh, I'm so proud of you! Look, I can see the baby's head! Just a little more…" Soon, the cries of a baby could be heard and Audrey finally relaxed.

"It's a girl, Audrey!" she heard Percy say. "Dad's gonna be a little bummed, though. He's been gunning for another grandson to join James…" The little pink bundle was placed in Audrey's arms. Instantly, the tiny child that had her nose and Percy's hair color enraptured her. She didn't even notice Percy had left until he came back with the rest of his family. Audrey looked up with pride at all the others.

"What are you going to name her, Audrey?" someone asked.

"I was thinking…" and here her eyes fell on her mother-in-law. "Molly." The Weasley matriarch's eyes welled up and she nodded with a watery smile. That name was perfect.


	6. Fred Weasley II: June 14th, 2006

**Fred Weasley II: June 14th, 2006**

Angelina Weasley, George's wife, had quit professional Quidditch as soon as she found out she was pregnant. However, it did not mean she gave up the sport entirely. She now coached the team she once started on, the Holyhead Harpies, even though she was due any day now.

It was a beautiful summer's day at the Quidditch pitch. As Angelina blew her whistle to get the team to huddle up, she suddenly felt great pain in her stomach. Uh oh. It was time! The team quickly sized up the situation, and someone sent a Patronus to George.

Meanwhile, at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, George was busy re-loading inventory when he heard the news that his wife was in labor. Making sure that Lee Jordan was able to watch the store, George left for St. Mungo's immediately. When he arrived, the rest of the family was waiting, including Teddy and the other grandkids.

"Get in there, sport!" Bill ordered his younger brother. A sudden "ARRGHH!" made them all jump. "And that's her," Bill continued. "She's waiting on you." George hurriedly left the others in the waiting area. Hours later, he came back with the good news: the baby had successfully been delivered. All the Weasleys trooped in to see the latest addition to the family: Fred Weasley II, touchingly named after his father's late twin.


	7. Lucy Weasley: June 22nd, 2006

**Lucy Weasley: June 22nd, 2006**

Barely a week passed before the next Weasley grandchild burst onto the scene, setting the record for the closest birth dates between two of the grandchildren (and even that would be challenged soon enough!). Minister of Magic Audrey Weasley was enjoying her second term and watching the news as candidates began to declare their intent to succeed her in the election the following year.

This time, when she went into labor, the Auror Task Force was even more ready than they had been the last time. The Minister was rushed to St. Mungo's, but not before she signed an executive order giving the powers of the Ministry over to her Deputy Minister, Dennis Creevey, until after the baby had been born. Percy, who had been visiting with the Minister of Magic in Ireland, was flown in by private Portkey to join his wife.

When the baby was finally born, it was announced that yet another girl had arrived into the Weasley family. All the family fawned over the new arrival. Audrey had named her Lucy.

"I'm just curious, dear. Why did you name her that?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to know. Audrey shrugged.

"I've just always loved the name. And coincidentally, Percy did too."

Everyone rejoiced (though Arthur mumbled something about there better being more boys to challenge the female regime taking over the next generation).


	8. Louis Weasley: July 16th, 2006

**Louis Weasley: July 16th, 2006**

Mr. Weasley's desire for more grandsons was answered sooner than he expected. 3 and a half weeks after Lucy's birth, Fleur went into labor for the third time. The requisite Patronus sent out did not even begin to deliver its message before everyone else scrambled to reach St. Mungo's. The process was old hat by now. Hours ticked by in the waiting room, but the family kept themselves busy: the adults doing paperwork for their jobs, the 7 grandchildren (including Teddy) occupied through a flurry of bottles and coloring books. When a haggard Bill finally arrived from the hall beyond, he had an almost insane smile on his face and let out a whoop that made the rest of the family shriek in surprise.

"It's a boy!" Bill's wish for a son had finally come true. He led the horde of relatives back to see Fleur, who looked tired but happy as she stared down at the blue bundle in her arms. The name, predictably French in origin, left some puzzled, however.

"Louis?" Ron asked, scratching his head. "How are we supposed to differentiate him from Lucy? Are you trying to make us all tongue-tied, Fleur?"

Everyone laughed, except for Hermione, who felt the need to scold her husband for such a "juvenile" comment, and that he had better not complain about their child's name when she arrived in a matter of weeks.


	9. Albus Potter: August 9th, 2006

**Albus Potter: August 9th, 2006**

The second son of Harry Potter arrived with much less fanfare than his older brother, James. It was to be an indicator of his more quiet personality later in life.

This time, however, his mother was at work as a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet when the contractions hit. She screamed as she doubled over her desk, sending her boss running. He quickly sent an intercom message over to the Auror Department to notify her husband. Thank Merlin he was not out on assignment. Harry used his private Auror Humvee to drive his wife to St. Mungo's, Ron screaming directions at him from the shotgun seat.

"Chill out, mate! You're more panicked than I am! What's Hermione going to do when your little one comes?" Harry chided his brother-in-law.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Harry sent the usual Patronus to the others, only now qualifying that Hermione not come. She was on bed rest from her job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was actually amazing that Ginny had not needed bed rest herself and managed to still get to her job every day. "If 'Mione shows up anyway, I'm going to kill her…" Ron growled, as he waited by himself once Ginny and Harry had gone on back.

A little later, the others came in twos and threes, immediately peppering poor Ron with questions. The interrogation only got worse once Hermione began calling her husband, every five minutes, asking for updates. Ron was relieved to cut his wife off during her maybe twentieth call when Harry came in, weary but excited.

"Another boy!" he crowed, and Arthur did a happy dance. The others rushed in to see the baby. Albus Severus Potter was his full name. A few family members started to protest why the child was partially named after Snape (they could see why he had been named after Dumbledore, but Snape?!), but Ron shut them up. He knew why and understood. Hermione then got to speak to Ginny by phone. Everyone rejoiced over the ninth Weasley grandchild. With Harry's eyes and hair, he seemed destined for great things, like his famous father.


	10. Rose Weasley: August 18th, 2006

**Rose Weasley: August 18th, 2006**

Hermione Weasley was home in Ottery St. Catchpole, marveling at the baby growing inside of her. In a matter of days, maybe, she would be a mother. She and Ron would be parents, finally! It had been a long road for them trying to get pregnant, leading to Hermione having an emotional breakdown the previous Christmas. Sometime in September, a little Weasley would arrive…

Just then, Hermione felt wet cascade down her front, followed by a debilitating wave of contractions. She rolled over in bed, holding her belly and screamed. No, no…it couldn't be now, it was much too early.

"RON!" Hermione screamed. Then, remembering her husband was still at work, she threw some Floo powder into the fireplace that also was in their bedroom and called for Ron to come quick. She held on until Ron came in a puff of green flame, looking panicked.

"It's coming, Ron. The baby's coming."

"Now?!"

"Yes, now! Get a Patronus out to the family. Hurry! And phone my mum and dad! Oh, and don't forget the overnight bag!"

Ron ran around, making contacts and gathering supplies. He was proud of even himself that he was managing to remember everything his wife asked him to do. Once everything was organized, Ron helped his wife into the Floo and they were whisked away to St. Mungo's. Harry and Ginny were already there, with Teddy, James and Albus in tow.

"Did you get the Patronus?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, but there was no need. I saw you leave the office in such a hurry that I just knew. Went right home, gathered everyone up," Harry explained.

"Oi! Gin, what are you doing here? You just left this place a couple days ago! Shouldn't you be home with Al?" Ron asked.

Ginny just smiled. "Just because I had a baby myself does not mean I am missing my best friend becoming a mother too!"

Hermione was wheeled into a room, and the others followed. Ron held Hermione's hand as the delivery began.

"Come, Hermione, you can do it! I love you, sweetheart, I love, love, love you. Just keep pushing!" Ron had no idea if his words of encouragement were landing, for Hermione just kept screaming in pain. He was even less sure when she unexpectedly sent a death glare his way and hissed, "I am never having any more of your children ever again!" Ron went white and looked to his sister for help. She just smirked.

"Relax, Ron. I said the same thing to Harry when James was born…and look where that got me!"

"I mean it, Ronald Weasley! You are never getting me pregnant ever a-Arrrghhh!" Ron could now see a tiny head emerging and started to feel a little sick. He actually felt annoyed when Harry chose that time to leave the room to check if anyone else in the family had shown up.

Finally, Hermione gave another push and out the baby came. Ron knew it was a girl; neither he nor Hermione could wait to find out the gender. The Healer passed the bundle to Hermione. She looked thrilled.

"Hi there! How are you? Don't worry, Mummy's here!" Hermione cooed to the infant. _Wow, she's a natural_ , Ron thought. The sound of running feet made him look up. The rest of the family was entering.

"Out, out! For bloody's sake, I haven't even had a chance to hold her yet!" Ron shrieked. Too many births already had left him feeling that sometimes his family could be very intrusive. Harry and the others looked at each other in shock before awkwardly backing out the door again. Hermione swatted him with her free hand.

"Honestly, Ronald! Be a little more understanding!"

"Can I help it if I want a few minutes alone with my girls?" Ron shot back.

Hermione actually smiled. That was a really sweet thing for him to say. She held the bundle out to her husband. "Would you like to hold her?"

At this, Ron froze. "I can't," he said feebly.

"Yes, you can," Hermione encouraged, and placed their daughter in his arms. Ron was instantly in love. It was like being struck by lightning, holding a small child for the first time and realizing she was yours. _Yours_.

"Look at her little cheeks, 'Mione," he said. "They're so rosy!"

"That's it!" Hermione suddenly cried. "That's what we'll name her! Ron, you're a genius!"

Ron smiled up at her. "I'm going to remember you said that!" he said proudly. "Rose. Rosie," he said quietly to the baby in his arms. He then got up and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Thank you," he got out through a tight throat. "For giving her to me."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, you helped too, love." Ron didn't even notice when the other Weasleys re-entered the room. Comments were thrown out, like how Rose was the prettiest Weasley girl yet. At that one, Ron looked up.

"Beautiful or not, no boy is getting near her until I'm dead!" he promised. Harry smirked. "Conservative, much?" he whispered in his friend's ear.

"Piss off, Harry."


	11. Roxanne Weasley: January 10th, 2008

**Roxanne Weasley: January 10th, 2008**

Ever since Fred II had been born, Angelina had been a stay-at-home mom. Of course, she didn't mind. She had had her fun with Quidditch, but now she took to her new job well.

That day, she was playing 19-month old Fred II when she felt the contractions hit. She called from their flat down to the shop below, where her husband was working. George came running up, deduced the situation, and took Angelina to St. Mungo's - Fred II in tow and with Lee in charge of the shop. It wasn't until they got to the hospital and Angelina was wheeled away and Fred II entertained with coloring books did George Patronus the family. Their arrival was more confused than usual. It had been almost 1 year and a half since Rose had been born, so the expertness the Weasleys had achieved in dealing with births by the end of that summer had since evaporated. Once everyone had arrived, George went back to attend to his wife.

Hours later, he returned and beckoned everyone to follow him. They soon came upon Angelina with a beautiful little girl.

"Her name is Roxanne," George explained. "It's after some character in a book Hermione lent you, isn't that right, love?"

Angelina nodded. " _Cyrano de Bergerac_."

Ron shook his head. "All these phonetically similar names! Are Rose and Roxanne going to be the next Lucy and Louis?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, as she rocked baby Rose. "I think it's a pretty name."

Everyone, looking at the beautiful new infant, had to take Hermione's side on that one.


	12. Lily Potter II: February 14th, 2008

**Lily Potter II: February 14th, 2008**

One month after Roxanne's birth, Ginny was trying to wrangle her two kids from her bed rest. Unlike her pregnancy with Albus, which had been extraordinarily smooth, this one was more difficult and painful. She could not wait for it to be over. 18-month old Albus was napping in his crib which was right within her line of sight. James, who was weeks away from turning 4, was playing with toys on the floor.

All of a sudden, Ginny felt her water break. _Here we go…_ she thought. Trying to keep her voice steady despite the pain so as not to frighten her little boy, she said, "James, get Mummy's wand for her. And hurry!" Once her wand was in her hand, she Patronused Harry, who was out on a small Auror mission. Then, she contacted Ron. Her brother came quickly and helped her to St. Mungo's. Ginny wasn't going to wait for her husband to return; she couldn't. She could only hope we could at least meet them at the hospital. Amazingly, he did arrive as she and Ron were still checking in.

"Ron, I'll go with her. You stay here with James and Al and wait for the others to show!" Harry instructed. The Healers wheeled Ginny back, and the delivery began. Harry held her hand and spoke soothing words to her. He was a pro at this by now. At long last, a girl was born. Harry felt about having a daughter just as Bill had about finally having a son: elated.

After about 15 minutes with the parents alone with their child, the door whammed open and a chorus of voices could be heard. Harry, who would have liked more private time, looked up at the rest of the Weasleys and half-glared at Ron. Ron spluttered in protest.

"I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me! They pushed right past me!"

"Did not!" George denied.

Little James handed his brother off to one of the adults and clambered up onto his mother's bed. He gently held his baby sister and Harry was overjoyed to see him smile in wonder.


	13. Hugo Weasley: April 8th, 2008

**Hugo Weasley: April 8th, 2008**

Hermione Weasley was busy feeding 20-month old Rose with one hand, and rubbing her swollen stomach with the other that spring day. She had been thrilled to discover that she was pregnant again, even more so when she found out it was a boy. She and Ron had always planned to have at least one child of each gender. She had purposefully kept the sex of the baby from her husband, however. She wanted to surprise him and had refused to cave despite his pleas and enticing kisses or sexual offers to spill the beans.

Just then, her water broke. She placed her arms on the table, supporting Rose there so as not to drop her. She called Ron from upstairs and he came running. Seeing she was in labor, he ran around and gathered the supplies that Hermione had prepared weeks in advance. He sent the standard Patronus out to the others and helped his wife to St. Mungo's. Harry was already there, his three kids and almost 10-year-old Teddy Lupin in tow. He gave Hermione's hand a squeeze in encouragement, then turned to his brother-in-law.

"Ginny will be here soon. Go be with Hermione. I've got Rose." Ron gratefully passed his daughter off to Harry and he and Hermione headed back for the delivery.

Harry corralled the five little kids into the waiting room. He had James hold Lily and Teddy hold Albus while he fed Rose. After about 30 minutes, the rest of the family began trickling in.

"They already back there?" Arthur asked.

"Yup," Harry affirmed. "Until we hear anything, it's Daddy Day Care." The others joined him, feeding and entertaining the dozen or so babies and toddlers.

Meanwhile, Ron was helping Hermione breathe through the pain and holding her hand. Finally, with one last push, the baby came out.

"It's a boy," the Healer announced. Hermione smiled knowingly, but Ron didn't seem to notice. He let out a whoop and rushed to hold his son.

"Hermione, look at him! He's so handsome. Well, he takes after his father, of course."

"Whatever you say, love," Hermione sighed, too tired to do anything. She was more than willing to hold the baby, though, once Ron had clued in enough to pass him to her. Ron was even more excited when his wife named the baby Hugo Ronald Weasley. The Healer, meanwhile, left to find the rest of the family.

"Weasley?" he asked the waiting room at large, and was stunned when everyone in the room stood up. "Uhh…they are ready for you now. If you'll just follow me…" The Weasleys crowded into Hermione's room and oohed and awed over what was probably the final Weasley grandchild. Arthur voiced this likely scenario when he said, "I am thrilled as always. But, if I see the inside of a hospital room again before my time, I am going to eat my hat!" Thankfully, he never had to.


End file.
